


A Proper Harem

by Salustra



Series: Angelus Unleashed [7]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Confinement, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A continuation of events after "The Perils of Fantasy"; Angelus changes his mind about Buffy, and contemplates the harem he's assembled. <br/>Distribution: Various lists, Ao3; My livejournal - http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=salustra ; and the website Weird Romances- http://www.freewebs.com/salustra/wr/index.html .<br/>Spoilers: None <br/>Content: bondage; slavery; confinement; non-con. This isn't a light fic folks. <br/>Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys. (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Harem

Buffy was alone in the cell for a few days. Periodically Wes would come in and feed her, though he took advantage of her bound body to stroke and tease her as well. Buffy would try to wriggle away from him but she was unable to do much. The bonds were very strong. 

A few days later Angelus came back to Buffy. "You've gotten a reprieve. Seems my boy Spike wants you for his own personal fucktoy. And as pretty as Spike is, I think we'll get a whole other audience for you two together. I like to keep Spike happy and you're of no real use to me otherwise except as a chuck of cash from the auction. Apparently you got involved with my boy and then told him you didn't love him, you were only using him. Seems now he wants to repay the favor and use you. I'm sure you liked him in bed before but you may not so much when he's doing what _he_ wants to do and not what you want to do." Angelus chuckled. "I'm looking forward to the first show myself." 

With that he left her alone in the dark again. He'd put her in a specially reinforced cell all alone, a soundproofed one. He'd had a similar one made for Faith. Can't be too careful with those nasty little Slayers, always have a bad habit of trying to break out of things. 

Cordy and Fred still had their little side-by-side cells and he regularly let them comfort each other. Mind you, he was selling the video stream of that as well, though the girls didn't know it. Wesley had his own private key to Fred's cell so that he could go in to torment and use her at his discretion. After so long of her playing hard-to-get and messing around with Gunn, she was now totally available to Wesley and he enjoyed very much playing with her between scheduled sessions. Angelus was considering giving Cordelia's key to Xander once he'd proved himself. He was a sweet childe but also a bit unstable. 

And Angelus did keep Willow in a little cage in his room. She was utterly delicious to him to use and abuse. He couldn't get enough of her, really. Her pale skin and her innocence and sweetness and utter terror were all like catnip to Angelus. He was so very glad he'd gone back to get her. 

Spike. Now Spike was the unknown quality. Spike was behaving well enough but he was a clever one and might just be faking it. For the time being Spike was being kept chained to the foot of Angelus' bed or led about on a leash. He'd have to prove himself and do some terribly despicable things to Buffy in order to gain Angelus' trust. 

Angelus had himself a proper harem. Pretty girls to abuse, pretty boy vampires to use. He felt positively giddy at it. He might turn one or two of the girls eventually, but not the Slayers. They were too dangerous. There had been a few Slayers turned vampire and the result was never a good one for vampirekind. 

There was the one vexing problem of the chip in Spike's head. Apprently he could hurt Buffy, something in her had come back wrong, but he couldn't hurt any of the others, or any humans. Angelus would have to do something about that. He couldn't have his pretty boy crippled in such a fashion anymore. 

Well, it was time for Faith's show. He picked up a flogger of braided bull leather, one guaranteed to hurt and to eventually break some skin. She'd hold out a long while on this one but eventually he knew he was guaranteed to get screams and maybe even sobs. He smirked as he walked off to the studio where a creatively bound Faith awaited him. She was on a metal device where her limbs were all bound to adjustable steel rods. She could be positioned in almost any way he wanted her, and he could have full access to her lovely body for the flogger. He swung it with a gleam in his eye. "Hello again, action fans. Time for Faith to meet the bull flogger everyone has been asking for. Hope you enjoy the show..."


End file.
